Eyes of a Sage
by Noneatencookie
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the world has turned to momentary peace. But peace can never be permanent. Akatsuki is rising. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere within the Forest of Death..._

"Are you ready? It's almost time for the resurrection. Just a few more minutes..." The mysterious man said as the sun began to descend over the horizon...

"Yes Seimei, it is. Just as that sun disappears, you use the Jutsu." This man was different from the first. He didn't care whether or not this worked. But, he was too talented at deception for the other to notice...

"Okay! Life Style: Resurrection!!" Soon, the chest of Hashirama Senju began to rise, then fall. Rise, then fall. The Jutsu was complete! Seimei and the other, Zetsumei watch in amazement as the Jutsu of two Chunin this advanced would work perfectly...

As Hashirama rose, he looked around in shock. He had not been on Earth since his fight with Hiruzen. He felt good. He was glad that he was alive again. Now, who was he to thank. As he got up, Seimei asked him if he remembered his name...

"Hashirama. Hashirama Senju. The First Hokage of the Leaf Village. And who are you?" His voice was so sweet. As if he had known Seimei since birth. Seimei liked that. He felt as if he was whole again...

"I'm Seimei Senju, your great-grandson. And this is my brother Zetsumei! My mother is Tsunade, your granddaughter. We didn't know anyone else from the Senju Clan. So, we went to the Leaf Archives and found information on you and the rest of the clan. So, we tried to master a Jutsu to resurrect you. And it worked!! I can't believe it worked!! Can you, Zetsumei?" Seimei was just about to tip the edge with his excitement!

"I can. As Chunin, it wasn't surprising." Zetsumei was bored. Hashirama might have been one of the most famous ninja in all of history. But, he was still human. Humans are boring. So, in turn, Hashirama was boring...

"Well, we should get him inside before he gets sick." Seimei said, ignoring Zetsumei's comment. He was just too excited to be brought down...

"Thank you, Seimei."

_Somewhere in Grass Village..._

"Is it time?" A man stood a couple feet from the Daimyo...

"Yes, it is. Within the hour, our attack on the Rain shall begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Rain Village...

"Attack! And leave nobody alive!!" the captain of the Assination Squad preached. He liked having power. Just before they left for the attack, the KusaKage (As he called him) named him the Assination Captain. If this attack went well, he might even get a bigger promotion!

Before long, screams rang all through the Rain Country. After about 15 minutes, almost every Rain Ninja was dead or close to it. The Captain, Kataki, began to order everyone from his Squad to the Village Center...

"For many years, the Village Hidden in the Rain has dictated what we and the other minor countries do. But, from this point on, we control the Rain Village!" The Squad, made up off about 120 people, began to cheer! "Also," Kataki continued "from this moment on, I, Kataki Hankan, will be your new KusaKage!" The cheers began to grow stronger. Kataki was too full of himself. And that would be his downfall...

Just then, Kataki spotted two men walking through the village. He knew they weren't his men. His men had Grass Masks on. These men had no masks. Survivors, perhaps. Perfect. Kataki could show everyone his power. Then they'd have to make him leader...

He ran up to the men, who, as he could see now, were no more than two teenage boys. This was going to be a piece of cake, he thought. He began to charge at the boys sword in hand...

The first boy, saw him and once Kataki swung, grabbed the sword and used Tsukuyomi. Kataki had never felt so in pain. He had heard of the Tsukuyomi, the possibly most dangerous Genjutsu in the world. But, he had never witnessed it, nor had it ever been used on him. Now that it had, he never wanted to fight against it again...

"That's what you get when you mess with the Uchiha. Or, more specifically, Danzou Uchiha." The other boy said. Uchiha! Why would Uchiha be all the way here. The Uchiha were from Leaf, that is until the remaining ones were kicked out and classified as Missing-Nin. But, why...?

"Wh-who are... you?" Kataki whispered, that was all he could manage...

"I am Danzou Uchiha. And this is my brother, Sai Uchiha." Danzou said as he glared at Kataki. "You people." he continued "You mercilessly attacked the Village Hidden in the Rain. Why?" Danzou didn't like war, and he didn't want this invasion to become the beginning of the Fifth Great Shinobi War...

"Why do you care!" one of the men shouted.

"I care because I lost my mother and father to war. They were both famous, so they were high up on Madara's hit list. My mother was Tsunade Uchiha née Senju. While my father was Danzou Uchiha, The Shinobi of Darkness." Danzou hated showing his pain, but, he had to if he wanted these people to listen...

"Once they were killed, my brothers, sisters, and I were orphaned. After the war was over, all of the villagers in the Leaf decided that the war was started because the Uchiha were still alive. So, in light of that, all of Root was dispatched with the oder to kill any Uchiha they may spot. One of them found my family and started to kill them one by one. That's when me and my brother awakened our Sharingans. Once we saw our youngest sister being slowly and agonizingly killed, I awakened my Mangekyo Sharingan. The moment I awakened it, I had no control and used Amaterasu on all Root in the Uchiha Stronghold. After that day, I swore that if I ever used my Mangekyo Sharingan again, it would be to stop a fight. Not to win a fight, just stop it. So, I used my Tsukuyomi in self defense. Something I learned that was that anger leads to revenge. Revenge then leads to violence. And violence leads to war."

"Well, that was a very touching story, but I'm afraid that I, the KusaKage, does not care. So, I will be killing you." the KusaKage said as if it was a fact. With that sentence, he charged at Danzou, but before he could make contact, Sai jumped in front of Danzou and used Ink Style: Ink Prison Cage. KusaKage fell right into the cage and once he was in the door slammed shut!

"Should I suffocate him, brother?" He really wanted to. but, Danzou was the strongest Uchiha since Madara, he was in control...

"No, if you do, the entire Grass Village would come after us. I do not want a war again. Haven't we lived through enough wars?" While his voice was stern, he was dying in the inside...

"So, I love a fight!"

"Sai, sometimes I think you're one of those Barbarian Kaguya's." It was a serious comment but, for some reason, he couldn't help but chuckle quietly...


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's head out, Sai. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late to the... thing." Danzou said. He had almost given away there special meeting with a Cloud Shinobi...

"Okay. But, you got off lucky. If we ever meet again, you won't leave alive." The KusaKage had a look of pure terror in his eyes. No one had ever tried to kill him before. Well, no one had ever actually almost succeeded...

As they left, all of the Grass Ninja looked on in amazement and terror as Danzou and Sai had just single-handedly beat the KusaKage and Kataki! That was a feat no one in the Grass could and never would accomplish...

After 2 hours...

"We're almost there, Sai. Are you ready?" said Danzou.

"Yeah, it's just a meeting. What could go wrong?"

"Many things. The shinobi we're meeting could have someone spying on him. He could attack us. The possibilities are endless."

"Okay. I guess I'll keep my eye on him. If anyone gets hurt, it should be me" Sai said.

"Don't say that! Your life is just as valuable as mine!" Danzou felt hurt. He had never known Sai felt that way...

Somewhere in the Sound Village...

"Are you ready for our journey to the Cloud Village?" Sasuke asked the rest of his team...

"Whatever. It's not like these Uchiha's will be very strong." Suigetsu remarked. He thought way too much of himself...

"Suigetsu! Don't disgrace the Uchiha's!! Sasuke is one of them!!!" Karin screamed. No one was allowed to disgrace anyone related to Sasuke as long as she was around...

"Suigetsu. Karin. Please stop bickering. It's making my impulses try to break loose. I can only suppress them for so long." Jugo was the only one of the three not disturbing Sasuke. Sasuke would never admit that though...

"Alright. It's time." Sasuke put on his Akatsuki Cloak and began to walk out of the hideout. He knew that even if he made no noise, Madara would still know Taka had left...

As they departed, Madara glared at Sasuke with his Sharingan. Sasuke couldn't see him, because he was using one of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu. Sasuke was leaving the hideout without permission. He would pay once Madara knew what he was up to...

At Unraikyo...

"He's here. Come out shinobi!" Danzou called.

As he called, a short ebony skinned shinobi stepped out of the shadows...

"Sorry, I was hiding to make sure no one would see I was here. It's illegal to see anyone from another country. Ever since... that mission. No one has forgiven each other. Ever since the Fourth Raikage was killed on the mission, if anyone met with another countries ninja, they were put to death. Well, what was it you need to speak with me about?"

"We need to talk about the Kage Summit. I know you're one of the people that agreed with me. So, I need to know why you think we should have another one. Also, even though I doubt you will, if you lie about any of what you tell us, my brother will sense it." Danzou told the man.

"Well..." the ninja began...

An hour later...

"Thank you for your opinion. We must be going." Danzou said.

"Okay. Have a safe trip back t wherever you're from."

In the boundary between the Sound and Lightning Countries...

"Sai. Stay where you are. There's someone here." Danzou warned. Something was wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in the Boundary between the Sound and the Lightning Country...

"Impressive. That Uchiha can sense chakra almost as good as me." exclaimed Karin.

"Yes, they are quite impressive. That's why you can't underestimate them." Jugo said concerningly.

"Whatever! Remember when we first met, Sasuke? I could have easily killed you. And since you and Itachi are supposable the strongest Uchiha's since Madara, I doubt these two will be very strong."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke began. "you can go out in the open and attack them if you like. But, if you get killed, you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine. I'll wait." Suigetsu said stubbornly. He hated taking orders, and Sasuke wasn't helping. He was a Mist Ninja. The most ruthless of ninja. He was nicknamed, Little Demon Zabuza, by the rest of the Village. If he didn't get to kill someone soon, Taka was going to have problems...

. . .

"Sai, how many are there?" asked Danzou. If this was an ambush, they needed to know how many. With that number, they would be prepared...

"Four. But, I can feel someone was following those four."

"Thank you, Sai. Now, come out you four!"

. . .

"Okay, they asked us to come out! Now I'm doing what they want!" Suigetsu barked! He was fed up with Sasuke giving him orders. He was doing what he wanted...

Suigetsu charged out of the trees' Executioner's Blade in hand. With one swing, he chopped off Danzou's head. After that, he charged at Sai. Just before he could kill Sai, Danzou grabbed Suigetsu's sword...

"B... but how?! I just chopped your head clean off!" Suigetsu said, shocked. That was impossible. No one could survive that, not even Madara if it had made actually contact. Something was up...

"Well, I used a substitution. Look back where my body would be laying." As he said that, Suigetsu looked back and saw a tree trunk. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you and your friends to leave. If you don't, I will have to hurt you." Once he finished, the rest of Taka came out of the forest. Sasuke stepped up to Suigetsu gave him the signal to fall back. Suigetsu unwillingly stepped back...

"Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my team, Taka. I understand that you're Uchiha's too. I also understand that the Leaf has made all Uchiha leave the village and become Missing-Nin. So, I would like to, personally, induct you into the Akatsuki."

"Oh, well, I'm Danzou Uchiha and this is my brother, Sai. And, even thought your offer is very generous, we must decline. I don't want to be branded a criminal just because I'm in an organization that started The Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"Well, I cannot force you, but, you have a few minutes to think it over. So, please think about it." said Sasuke.

A few minutes later...

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Yes, we have. You have a point. But, why do you want us?" asked Danzou.

"We want you because we need you two to kill Madara. He will soon grow so powerful that he will no longer need us. So, we need people that have exceptional skills to defeat him and end his rein of terror. So, you have decided to come with us?" asked Jugo.

"Yes, we have. We will do whatever we can to help kill Madara. Since he was the reason that the Uchiha were banned from the Leaf, it would be my pleasure to personally kill him." said Sai.

"Okay, then you must follow us." As he said it, Sasuke had turned and started to walk back to the hideout. The rest of Taka, Danzou, and Sai soon began to follow him...

. . .

"Hmm, Sasuke is plotting to kill Madara. Then I must show Madara this information. Good thing I "recorded" their conversation." Zetsu said as he disappeared into the tree he had melded with...

About an hour later...

"We're here." Sasuke whispered as he made a hand seal. Once he was that was done, he pushed his palm to the giant rock blocking the entrance. A blast of chakra flew past everyone, knocking a few trees down in the midst. The rock then began to slowly move to the side, showing the opening. It was true, the Akatsuki really did pull out all the stops just to get into their hideouts...

In the Leaf Village...

"Okay, I've learned from Genko Aburame that Akatsuki have been trying to recruit members and have been successful with 3 people. Those people are Danzou and Sai Uchiha, and a man named Reibun. Danzou and Sai are from our very own village, while Reibun is from the Waterfall Village. Danzou and Sai have the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan Kekkei Genkai. Reibun has a very interesting Kekkei Genkai. His Kekkei Genkai is Kakuzu's of the very same village. Naruto, you remember Kakuzu don't you?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. He is the first person to ever be hit by my Rasenshuriken." said Naruto.

"Well, he has the same Kekkei Genkai. So, we must be very cautious. On our mission, we will have Hashirama Senju AKA the First Hokage, Genko Aburame, Grena Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Ikusa Hyuga, Negi Hyuga, Zetsumei and Seimei Senju, Deru and Ured Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and me." said Kakashi AKA the Sixth Hokage.

"Let's head out!" said Hashirama.

"Okay!" everyone said in unison...

Deep inside the Nara Forest...

"Hehe. Finally, Akatsuki will see that Hidan is truely the strongest Akatsuki member to ever live! I just hope he has lived through all of this.

"OH MY GOD!!! I CAN FINALLY BREATHE!!! THANK YOU, CHISHIO, MY LOVE!!" Hidan said as he burst in delight! He was saved, and by his former lover, no doubt. After 12 years, he was finally free! Now he could get his revenge on that Nara kid and the rest of Akatsuki...


	5. Chapter 5

"We have a long mission ahead of us. Let's start this right and go in groups of four, one of the four being one of my Ninja Hounds. Group 1 will be Naruto, Zetsumei, Seimei, and Bull." Kakashi said as he began to run the names off. They had already left the village before Kakashi spoke again...

"Be careful. Remember, these are Akatsuki. Sasuke and his team have swore allegiance to Madara. So have Zetsu and Reibun. If you let your guard down for even a second, you could be dead."

"Got it!" everyone says in unison.

In the Akatsuki Hideout...

"That's right. Taka and the two others are planning to kill you. If you'd like, you could look at the 'recording'." Zetsu said.

"Hmm. I had a feeling Sasuke was turning on me. Now my suspicions have been proven true. Oh well, that only means I have to teach my new pupil quicker." Madara said, activating his Sharingan in the process.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"We just sit back and relax as I teach Sasuke a lesson." Madara glowered. His Sharingan changed to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Somewhere else in the hideout...

Danzou, Sai, and Taka are walking down a narrow corridor...

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" asked Jugo. Jugo was at Sasuke's side 24/7. And he had never seen this hallway before. Something was up...

"We're going to the Room of Fate. And no, you've never seen it before. I've only been there once. It's the place where you are officially inducted to Akatsuki. If you fate is denied, you are killed. But, if your fate is accepted, you live to see another day. Many potential members die here."

As they got closer, the hallway became larger. As they walked through the door, Sai's eyes became Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's. He immediately attacked Suigetsu...

"Suigetsu! Duck! Sai is trying to kill you!" Karin screamed as Sai slashed at Suigetsu with his katana.

"Wh-" Suigetsu stopped as soon as he saw Sai's blade. He immediately grabbed his sword and blocked him...

"Jugo. Karin. Danzou. Stay back. We must let Suigetsu win on his own. If we interfere, he will never learn to listen to authority. Also, Sai is being controlled by Madara. I saw his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I also saw Madara's Chakra flowing in Sai. This is Suigetsu time to learn if he was really able to become a Swordsman of the Mist." demanded Sasuke.

As Sasuke finished, Suigetsu's and Sai's blades connected, throwing sparks everywhere. Suigetsu made his arm water and sent it flying after Sai. Sai jumped over it and took out a scroll. He took a paintbrush from his pocket and began drawing...

"What are you doing! We're in the middle of a battle! God, you're just like that Jinchuriki from the Cloud Village."

"Shut up. Ink Style: Carnival of Ink!" As Sai said that, dozens of Carnival Animals flew out of the scroll, gaining size by the second. By the time they were near Suigetsu, there were already double the size of a Grizzly Bear. As they approached Suigetsu, he used Water Style: Water Bullet. Three Ink Beasts melted at the place they were standing. The others charged at Suigetsu. Suigetsu backed into a wall. If he didn't attack, he'd be killed... by ink! So, Suigetsu threw his sword and it flew through the air. It cut one of the monsters in half, making the top half the body topple over onto the floor...

In a inn in the Fire Country...

"So, Tobi was actually Madara Uchiha. We-. Give that to me!" Hidan said as he grabbed a piece of chicken off of Chishio's plate. He needed nourishment, bad.

"Well, I was going to say yes anyways. So, what was it like, in the hole I mean." asked Chishio.

"It was fricking torture. Not being able to kill made Jashin so angry. He kept me alive to suffer. I was surprised he let me live for twelve more years."

"Well, Karma gets ya, even you, Hidan."

_I wonder if I should tell him about his son. No, he might react badly and run off. I'll wait until he's ready. _thought Chishio. She didn't want her son to feel as if his father didn't love him...

Back at the battle between Suigetsu and Sai...

The battlefield has been turned to rubble. Suigetsu was panting himself into a early grave. Not having his water bottle didn't help him in this battle. As Sai began to walk towards Suigetsu, to deliver the final blow, Suigetsu fainted. But, Sai kept walking. Sasuke was startled by this and sped towards him. Just as Sai's sword began to descend, Sasuke hand caught Sai's. Just then, Sai's eyes changed back to normal...

"Woah. What just happened?"

"I'll tell you while we're in the Room of Fate." said Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke walked into the Room of Fate. As he walked in, the room filled with a eerie glow. The rest walked in.

"Is this... the Room?" asked Suigetsu, barely able to spit the words out.

"Yes, Suigetsu. You, Karin, Jugo, and Reibun will also have to accept your fates in here." Sasuke said.

"Okay. But, I don't understand. If we've been in Akatsuki for 13 years, why do we have to?" Karin asks, dumb struck

"You must go through the Fate's test. If you don't, you will begin to get weaker. It's probably why you lost to Sai. Now come."

As they gathered in the middle of the room, Sasuke used a Chidori to make the metal in the weapons attract to him. As he made his Chidori stronger, the weapons flew at him.

"Just a precaution. If you aren't accepted, you might attack us. Now, Karin is first."

Karin stepped to the exact middle of the room. As she did this, a surge of Chakra exploded from the ground beneath her.

"Wh- what's happening?!"

"It's okay, it's looking at your Chakra, if it isn't sinister enough, the last person to be accepted, me, must kill you."

As she calmed herself, she started to glow red.

"What does red mean?" she asked.

"It means you must die. Sorry Karin." said Sasuke. He charged towards her, slashing her in half.

"Bu- but Sasuke. I, I... love you!" yelled Karin. It was all she could say, before her body went limp and her pulse stopped.

"Okay, it's your turn Jugo." Jugo walked up to the middle and the explosion began. In a matter of seconds, the explosion of Chakra had ended and Jugo began to glow green.

"What does green mean?"

"It means you live, for now."

At Mount Myobokuzan...

"Naruto, are you ready for your finally lesson? You must learn it now, or never. I say this because you have to get back to your team before Madara strikes." Fukasaku said.

"Yes, I'm ready. But, I have to tell you, I'm not going back to my team. I told them I'm leaving the village. I'm not a missing-nin, I just can't stay there. I can't risk killing dozens of people for the stupid Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Okay. I respect your decision. Now, to do this lesson. You must remain completely still, just like you do when you gather Sage Chakra. But, instead of gathering it, you're going to let me unleash all your Chakra."

"Okay, but wouldn't that unleash the Nine-Tails, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but only momentarily. I'm doing this because we need to find all potential Sage's."

"Why?"

"Because the Great Toad Sage received a prophecy yesterday. It said, 'You're child, Fukasaku, will teach a man named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto will be the Father Sage. But, he will bring forth a war that will decide the fate of your world.'"

"So, I will become the Father Sage? And I will bring forth a war? Well isn't that just awesome?" Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Yes, and the war will be between the Sage's and the Demon's."

"The... Demon's. I thought they were just a myth."

"That's what I thought, until I heard the prophecy. I can't tell you anymore of the prophecy, for I will be killed by Gamabunta. I swore to secrecy."

"Okay. But, how would unlocking my Chakra help us find potential Sage's?"

"Well, as the prophecy said, you shall become the Father Sage. That has already happened. The Father Sage has the most powerful power in nature. He has a connection to every living thing. Whether it be trees, grass, people, animals, even Demon's. With that connection, you have a even more powerful connection to Sage's and Potential Sage's. Your connection is so powerful, you can see who they are, where they are, and what they're thinking. As Father sage, you must find all Potential Sage's back here and teach them. For now, we need to find the most powerful. You'll know who it is because his or her bubble will be the largest. Now, please let me release your Chakra."

"Okay." With that, Fukasaku made a hand seal and pushed his palm against Naruto's stomach. As he did that, Naruto's Chakra flooded from every pore of his body. He began to see all the Potential Sage's, as there are no other Sage's at the moment. He saw a boy around 14 years old. Then he realized, the boys bubble was the biggest. He also noticed he had the Rinnegan!

"Damn! Fukasaku, we need to leave, now!"

"Why, have you found them?!"

Yes! And he has the Rinnegan! We can't let him become like Nagato! Let's go! I'll use a Reverse Summon." With that, Naruto used Reverse Summon and they were transported to a desert.

"Oh no. This isn't good, not good at all."

"What's wrong?"

"We're in the middle of a desert, there's no natural energy here. If there's no natural energy, then we can't use Sage Mode to help him."

That's not good. Because, he's in the middle of a fight! See?" As Naruto said that, Fukasaku turned to see the boy fighting 3 shinobi and 1 kunochi.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Naruto, Rasengan in hand.

"Stay out of this!" said the Kunochi. She then began to charge at Naruto. Fukasaku jumped into her way and used Wind Style: Ferocious Wind, sending her flying.

"You just messed with the wrong person. Wind Style: Vacuuming Hurricane!" The Jutsu made Fukasaku fly into the air, all the while cutting him with the Chakra fused with the wind. The Jutsu ended, making Fukasaku fall to the ground.

"No! Lord Fukasaku! Summoning: Gamaken!" Gamaken appeared in a puff of smoke, under Fukasaku, just as he plummeted to the ground.

"Thank you Naruto, and Gamaken. You guys fight the other 3, I'll fight this girl."

"Okay" said Naruto.

"Yes, Lord Fukasaku." Gamaken added.

Back at the Inn...

"Hidan, we have to leave. You want your revenge on Madara, right?" Chishio said.

"Yes, but I'm hungry! Why leave now?"

"Because we've been eating for 5 hours. It's time to call it quits. Besides, I have to tell you something. And, no one here can hear it. Now come on."

"Fine!"

Twenty minutes later...

"WHAT!?!? I'M A FATHER!?!?!?!?"

"Yes, but you can;t freak out like this when you meet him."

"When am I meeting him!?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!?!?!?"

Chishio sighed. "I knew this would happen."

In the Room of Fate...

"Well, Jugo, Reibun, and Suigetsu have been made Akatsuki members. Now it's down to Danzou and Sai. Danzou, step up." said Sasuke, bored.

Like the ones before him, Chakra swirled around Danzou. The Chakra disappeared. He then began to glow green.

"You live. Now Sai." said Sasuke.

Just as Danzou, the Chakra exploded. It disappeared, and Sai glowed... red.

"NO!!!!! I won't let you kill me!" screamed Sai.

"Sorry Sai, but I have to do this. Amaterasu!" said Danzou. As the black flames of Amaterasu burned Sai, he screamed in agony. Before 30 seconds were up, Sai's body was burnt to nothing.

"I'm sorry to make you kill your brother, Danzou." said Jugo. Jugo knew his pain. He only knew because of his own brother, Kugo, who he had killed.

Back with Naruto and Co...

"Yes! Fukasaku killed the woman!" Naruto yelled with joy.

"Well, we need to help that boy." said Gamaken.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get 'em!"

Before they could do anything, the boy yelled to them, "Stay back! I am Kuza of the Rinnegan! I can not be defeated!"


	7. Chapter 7

In the Room of Fate...

"Well, you four have been selected to be in the Akatsuki. But, I must warn you, this will be hard. We have one other member that has already been through the Room. Now, follow me and you will get your Akatsuki Cloaks." Sasuke said as he waved for them.

As they walked through the corridors, Suigetsu became nervous. He saw what had happened to Sai and Karin, and he didn't want that to be him...

Jugo stared at Reibun, puzzled. He couldn't decide whether to trust him, or be careful and not put his life in Reibun's hands.

Danzou silently weeped. He never wanted to kill Sai, but if he didn't, Sasuke would kill him and Sai. He felt so selfish. He was always saying that Sai was just as important as him. But, if he killed him, he was just proving he wasn't. His conscience was telling him that it was wrong and he should have let Sasuke kill them both, while his selfish side told him if he ever wanted to live, he must kill.

With Naruto and Co...

"Wind Style: Palm Blast!" screamed Naruto, slamming his palms together, creating a giant wave of Wind Chakra. The wave blew all three ninjas back forty meters. Before they could make a move, Kuza used Lightning Style: High Voltage to electrocute them, while Gameken used Water Style: Water Bullet, creating a massive explosion of electrified water-covered ninja. As the smoke cleared, the largest of the three stood up and pulled up his sleeve, to reveal... a snake summoning symbol!

"Ha ha! Now you'll pay for killing my fellow ninja! Controlled Summoning: Manda!" As he yelled this, he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on his arm, ending at the head of the snake tattoo. Then, Manda appeared, but he didn't look like himself, he looked dead...

Naruto began to run towards the giant snake, but before he got more than 10 feet from where he started, Fukasaku stopped him.

"Don't get closer. It's a corpse. It has a corrosive a Chakra around it. If you get to close to the Chakra, it'll kill you. You need to use a long range attack. I know having an affinity for wind makes you a short to mid range fighter. But, you have a few long range attacks."

"Yeah, I'll use Wind Style: Rasenshuriken! It's perfect. Kuza, I need you to distract him though. If he watches me as I do it, he'll easily dodge it, but if he's distracted by you, he won't pay attention to me, giving me a better chance of killing him. Can you do that for me?" Naruto said, making his plan as he goes.

"Yes, but what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Well..."

With Hidan and Chishio...

"So, let me get this straight. I am the father of a 14 year old boy named Koukishi? He's also immortal, like me? And he hates fighting?" asked Hidan. He didn't want a son. Especially one that hates fighting.

"Yes. But, if he knew what his father was, maybe he'd like to fight, like me and you." said Chishio, emphasizing the 'what'.

"I guess. But, if I have to live with him, he has to kill someone. You got it?"

"Yes, I do." she said concerningly.

Back at the Naruto and Co v. Manda...

"Thank you, Lord Kuza, you really helped us out." said Fukasaku. He wanted Kuza to come back to Mount Myobokuzan so he could train to be a True Sage.

"You're welcome, Lord Fukasaku. But, I should be thanking you. It was my fight and I would have died if it hadn't been been for you and Naruto."

"Don't forget about me!" said Gamaken, feeling left out.

"Oh, sorry Gamaken, I forgot to send you back to Mount Myobokuzan. Here you go." With a puff of smoke, Gamaken was gone. "Uh, Kuza." Naruto continued, "We have a question to ask. Would you please come to the Mountain and train to be a Sage?"

"Uh, what's a Sage?" Kuza asked, puzzled.

"A Sage is someone that it one with nature. They gather natural energy and turn it into Sage Chakra, which let's you go into Sage Mode, a transformation that increases your power, speed, etc." Fukasaku explained.

"Uh, sure. But, I need to find out who ordered these people to attack me."

"I know who. It was Kabuto Yakushi. He's a medical-nin who can revive dead souls."

"Then we must find him!" Kuza urged.

"Yes, so let's go, I've already located him. He's somewhere on a mountain called Mount Karagi."


	8. Chapter 8

At Mount Karagi...

Naruto Reverse Summoned Kuza, Fukasaku, and him there. The mountain was huge, much larger than Mount Myobokuzan. With Orochimaru's power, it's only natural to have a gigantic mountian dedicated to your name...

"Oh my god! It's huge! How will we find Kabuto?" asked Kuza, shocked by the mountains size.

"I've already located him. He's deep inside the mountain. He's also heavily guarded. Twenty ninja stand in our way." Naruto said.

"Whoa! You can see all that with your Sage Mode?!"

"Yes, I can. And you could too, if you join me at Mount Myobokuzan."

"Okay. I've made up my mind. After we destroy Kabuto, I'll come with you."

"Great. Now, let's go in." said Fukasaku, hopping up to the opening in the mountain.

With Sasuke and Co...

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Reibun, and Danzou walk into a large room with a oval shaped table in the center. Sitting at the table was Madara and Zetsu.

"Well, we're all here. What's our new mission?" grunted Suigetsu.

"You're mission is the same as your very first mission as part of Akatsuki. You must find and capture the Eight-Tailed Ox." Madara snickered.

"But, the last time we fought Killer Bee, Sasuke almost died... twice! You can't expect us to win this time!" shrieked Jugo. Without Karin, Sasuke would die...

"It's been twelve years. You have grown much stronger since then. I know you can do it." Madara said.

"Whatever. There is no way that Killer Bee guy will beat me twice." Sasuke spoke, half-heartedly. He wanted to believe that he could beat Killer Bee, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, you've been assigned a mission. Take it, or die."

"I choose to accept."

"Great. You're dismissed."

As they left, Madara started to whisper to Zetsu...

"Do you really think they can beat the Fifth Raikage, Killer Bee?" asked Zetsu.

"Of course not. But, with Sasuke trying to kill me, it's perfect. Having been twelve years since he had the Curse Mark, Jugo won't be able to save him. His plan will be foiled. It's perfect!"

"And, is Reibun in on the plan. Or is he going to die with Taka?"

"Reibun's in on it. He'll 'try' to help Sasuke, but he gets 'knocked out' and Sasuke dies."

"How evil. But, what could you expect from the evilest person alive?"

Madara chuckles at Zetsu's comment.

At Mount Karagi...

"Wow Naruto! You beat all of them within seconds! Your training has really worked. Now let's get Kabuto." Fukasaku said, amazed.

With Hidan and Chishio...

"When are we going to get there?!" asked Hidan, annoyed.

"We're here." Chishio told him.

As they go into the house, a boy walks up to them.

"Who's this?"

"Hidan, this is Koukishi. Koukishi, this is Hidan. He's your father."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke walked into the Unraiyoku Valley, the place he last fought Killer Bee. Everything was so nostalgic. Everything was the same as last. The giant crater in the middle (Courtesy of Jugo.) Unlike the scene, the battle wouldn't end the same...

"We're here. Be on alert. Remember, he's now the Fifth Raikage. The Kage is always the strongest ninja in the village." he said, having already activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

He'd never show it, but his sight was practically gone. Having used his Susano'o against the Kage's and Danzou twleve years ago, plus when he and Naruto confronted each other. This could be the last time he ever saw the light of day...

"Sasuke! I hear something. It sounds like Killer Bee rapping." Jugo whispered, directing Sasuke towards the sound.

"He's in that cave again. Suigetsu and Danzou, you take the right. Jugo and Reibun, you take the left. I'll take the center. Now scatter!"

The groups attacked Bee, surprising him. Suigetsu slashed him with his sword, creating a huge gash in his side. Then Reibun used Wind Release: Wind Palm Explosion, sending a shockwave towards Bee. Bee dodges but get's caught in Danzou's Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu. It blasts Bee into the wall of the cave, making the cave wall crack. Before Danzou can use another attack, Bee appears in front of him and uses Lightning Release: High Voltage. The electrical blast explodes in Danzou's face, sending him towards a spike on the side of the cave. The spike drives through Danzou's back, impaling his heart in the proccess...

"Sasuke, take my eyes. I can see that the Chakra around your eyes has depleted. If you don't take my eyes, you'll go blind. So, take them as a sign of respect."

Sasuke was shocked, no one had ever showed him this much affection, except his mother and brother. He instictivly reached for eyes, but before he could reach them, Bee grabbed them and threw a sword at Sasuke. Sasuke, not having much eyesight, get's hit in his bicep. He yells in pain, snapping out of his trace.

"You'll never get these eyes!" Bee yelled, trying to figure out a good word to rhyme with 'eyes'. While he was distracted, Suigetsu attacked him, and once his sword struck Bee's thigh, Sasuke appeard next to Suigetsu and grabbed the hilt of Suigetsu's sword.

"Suigetsu, release your sword. I'm going to zap Bee into Hell." Sasuke said. Suigetsu released the sword and as soon as he did that, Sasuke yelled, "Lightning Release: Thousands Volts of Hell!" Since the sword was stuck into his thigh, Bee went down like a potato. Jugo picked up his fried body, put over his shoulder and began to carry him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jugo, Suigetsu, Reibun, and Sasuke walked down a path connecting Kumogakure to the mysterious Uzugakure. While they walked the people of Uzugakure stared in shock as they carried the unconscious body of the Fifth Raikage, Killer Bee.

"Sasuke, couldn't we have walked through the woods instead of the middle of a village?" Jugo asked.

"No. We need to show everyone that Akatsuki is a force to be reckoned with." Sasuke replied.

"But, the Fourth Great Shinobi War already proved that. That's when you, Madara, Suigetsu, and I killed the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, the Fourth Raikage, E, and the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales. So my question is, what do we need to prove?"

"We need to prove that Taka is a force to be reckoned with." Sasuke said, the coldness burned deep into his eyes.

They began to walk silently...

_With Naruto and Co..._

"Kuza, you and Fukasaku stay here. I'll go in and find out why Kabuto sent those men to kill you." Naruto whispered.

"No, I'm coming with you. I want to know why he did it myself!" Kuza said, trying not to yell.

"Fine. But you need to stay behind me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go!"

Naruto and Kuza burst into the room. It was empty, minus the chair in the middle of the room, and Kabuto.

"Oh, hello Naruto. It was you who was whispering behind the door. Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, it's a shame I won't be able to listen to all that you've done in the last twleve years."

"And why is that?" Naruto yelled. He could feel the Nine-Tailed Chakra starting to leak out.

"Because my, uh... 'friend' is going to kill you. Genkimaro, come out and play."

A man walked out from the shadows. He look just like Kimimaro, except he had a huge scar on the left side of his face.

"Yes, Lord Kabuto? How shall I serve you?"

"Dispose of these insect, now."

With Kabuto's permission, Genkimaro hurdled towards them.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kuza yelled.

Genkimaro threw a punch at Naruto, but he evaded. Naruto repeat Genkimaro and threw a punch. Genkimaro tried to dodge it, but the natural energy around Naruto hit him in the jaw. Genkimaro fell back, but got up instantly. Once he was up, Naruto noticed his bone was protecting his jaw.

"No wonder you look like Kimimaro. You have his Kekkei Genkei, the Shikotsuyaku! It's been named the second most dangerous Kekkei Genkei in existance. But I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am the Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuriki! I _will_ defeat you!"

"Stop talking and prove it." Genkimaro sneered, grinning.

Naruto lunged at him. He pulled out his katana and slashed at Genkimaro. Genkimaro pulled his humerus bone out and blocked Naruto slash. Naruto, getting more and more frustrated by the minute, kept slashing at Genkimaro, who easily blocked or dodged them all. Naruto uses Wind Release: Seismic Air Palm and sends a blast of air into the roof of the room. The roof crumples and Genkimaro jumps out.

"Come on, Naruto Uzumaki. Show me what you can do." Wanting to end this, Naruto jumps and follows Genkimaro as he runs down the mountain into the forest.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, Kuza of the Rinnegan. Come." Kabuto gestured, using his hand as a signal to 'come'. Kuza, enraged by the fact that Kabuto tried to kill him, sped towards Kabuto so fast that when Kuza uppercut him, he sent Kabuto flying thirty meters into the air. Before he could land, Kuza used Water Release: Violent Water Wave and pushed Kabuto away from the hole in the mountain. As he got up, he yelled, "Kuza, you just made a big mistake!".

"I thought you were going to be strong. I must have just imagined that someone called '_Lord_' would be able to defeat a 14 year old boy." Kuza snickered.

"Why you little brat! I'll kill you!"

Kabuto made a hand seal and hit the ground with his palm. The ground started to shake and crack. By the time the shaking and cracking got to Kuza, half the mountain had been destroyed.

"Wh-what was that Jutsu?!" Kuza asked, surprised at the sheer force of the Jutsu.

"It was Earth Release: Earthquake Slam. It destroys all earth that comes into contact with it. If I were you, I'd surreder right now."

"Pfffft! Like I'd back down to you. One of the weakest people I've fought!"

Kabuto, not being able to take Kuza's remarks, uses Ninja Art: Dead Soul Jutsu and reanimates all the men Naruto killed to get to Kabuto.

"Try to beat all thirty-seven of these guys." Kabuto smirked.

_With Hidan..._

"This is my son? This little twerp is my son?" Hidan demanded.

"Yes, he's your son. But, he's got a... Kekkei Genkai..." Chishio's voice trailed off.

"He's got a Kekkei Genkai, eh? Well, let's see this so called, Kekkei Genkai."

"Okay. Koukishi, use it."

"But mother, you told me never to use it unless it was an emergency." Koukishi spoke.

"Well, it is an emegency. Now show your father it, now."

"Okay. Blood Style: Black Blood River!" After he spoke the Jutsu, he spit out a huge amount of blood and it began to flow like a river.

"Impressive. But, I want to fight you. See if you can beat your father! Can you, or are you just a p***y?" Hidan said.

"O-okay. I'll try." Koukishi replied.

"Perfect!" Hidan grinned and threw his Triple-Bladed Scythe at Koukishi. Koukishi dodged it, but Hidan twisted the rope connected to the Scythe and it hit him in the arm.

"AH!" Koukishi screamed.

Hidan retracted the Scythe and grabbed it in his hand.

"This battle was over before it even began. Good-bye!" Hidan licked the blood on the Scythe and changed to his Jashin Form. He stabbed himself in his heart, but nothing happened to Koukishi.

"Wh-what's happening?! Why aren't you dead?"

"Because I can change my blood type whenever I feel like it. After you got my blood, I changed my blood type from Type O to Type AB. Your Jutsu is useless." Koukishi replied.

"Well played." Hidan said. He has never complimented anyone before. It felt kinda good.

"Okay. Now that we've had our little fight, can we go inside and eat?" Chishio asked.

"Yes." Koukishi and Hidan said in unison.

_With Taka..._

"Jugo, set Killer Bee down here. I'm going to kill him." said Sasuke.

"But why. If you do, Madara will kill _all_ of us!"

"Because I'm not a tool for Madara. Besides, during the next solar eclipse, Madara shall fall and I will take his place."

"O-okay." Jugo said as he layed Bee down.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and started to send lightning through it. He lifted it up.

"Sorry, Killer Bee." As he let his sword go, a kunai hit it and changed it's course, barely missing Bee's eye. Taka turned and they spotted a man... with a Kirigakure Hunter-Nin uniform!"

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm Tenshi Hyuga. Leader of the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin and is rightfully the heir to Zabuza Momochi's Executioner's Blade. That's why I have come. Suigetsu Hozuki, I demand you give me what is rightfully mine!"

"In what kind of stupid world do you think I'll hand it over?" Suigetsu sneered. Perfect. Sasuke would _have_ to let him kill this Tenshi Hyuga guy.

"I never thought you would. But now, I'll take it by force." Tenshi dashed towards Suigetsu with a small katana in hand. Suigetsu grabbed his sword and the blades clashed. They began to play with their swords, neither able to gan=in the upperhand.

"You're pretty good with that sword. Maybe you wouldn't mind if I kept this one for myself." Suigetsu snickered.

"Whatever." Tenshi replied. He activated his Byakugan and used Air Palm. Suigetsu was sent back by the pressure of the air.

"This will be fun" Tenshi said, grinning.

_At Naruto v. Genkimaro..._

"You're tough. It's been an honor fighting you. But, it's time for me to end this. Dance of Seedling Ferns!!" Genkimaro yelled. He put his hands on the ground and a forest of bones began to sprout. Naruto jumped back, barely dodging the last bone.

"That was a worthless move. I guess I'll finish it. Transformation: Four Tails!" Naruto yelled as he fell to all fours. His skin began to peal and reappear. He grew a coat of Nine-Tails Chakra and four tails. Before too long, he was in his Four Tailed Fox Form. Unlike the when he fought Orochimaru and Nagato, he could control this form. He roared and a burst of Chakra sent Genkimaro's Bone Forest packing. Genkimaro got caught in the blast and was sent flying.

"Whoa. You're strong. I'll have to use my form. Kaguya Secret Jutsu: Kaguya Form!" Genkimaro began to change into what Kimimaro's Curse Seal Level 2, but his skin color didn't change. "Now you will die!

_Back at Tenshi v. Suigetsu..._

"You didn't put up much of a fight, Suigetsu. I'll be taking my Executi-"

Sasuke grabbed Tenshi's arm. "No, you won't be leaving... alive anyways."

Tenshi, shocked retracted his arm and said, "Utakata, get Lord Raikage out of here and into Kumogakure. This area isn't safe for anyone now."

Utakata grabbed Bee and put him and Bee into a bubble. They began to float away into the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

_At Sasuke v. Tenshi..._

"Well, I believe this will end quickly. Susano'o!" Sasuke said as Susano'o appeared in full powered form.

"Well, this must be Sasuke Uchiha, or as he's known in the Mist Village, Sasuke of the Susano'o. Even with that, you won't last long against me." Tenshi said.

"Hmph!" With that, Sasuke made Susano'o aim at Tenshi with his crossbow. "Fire!!" Susano'o released the arrow, which shot dead on. Tenshi started to spin and used Rotation.

"Damn the Hyuga. Well, I'll still win. Susano'o, keep firing!" With that, Susano'o kept firing and reloading his crossbow. Tenshi barely manages to dodge the first two, but is hit on his side by the third. "Perfect!" Sasuke said. Now, I will end this befor-" Before he could finish his sentence, his vision fade. He had gone blind!

"Oh s***! I can't see! Susano'o, you have to be my eyes." Sasuke yelled.

"_Perfect! Now I can kill him!_" Tenshi thought.

"Now, Eight Trigrams: Tempest Dance of Infinity!" Tenshi dashed up to Sasuke and used Air Palm to destroy the barrier around Sasuke that the Susano'o created. Then he jabbed at the Sasuke, moving around before Sasuke can hit him. As he finished he said to himself, "358, 359, 360, 361!!!!" Sasuke fell to the ground as Susano'o faded.

"Bu... but how did you defeat me?"

"You and the rest of the Uchiha are all much too cocky. You believe that you are more important and more special than anyone else. That's how I won."

As Sasuke began to close his eyes, finally finding peace, Reibun appears at his side and stabs his hand through his back. Once he brings his hand out of Sasuke, he pulls out his heart and implants in into himself...

"Why did you do that!?" Tenshi asked, shocked.

"I did it because Lord Madara ordered me to. Sorry Sasuke." Reibun replied. He walk towards Suigetsu and put him on his shoulder.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I must take your Angel's Eyes. Please just hand them over." Reibun began to walk back to Tenshi, but a Hunter-Nin appears in front of him and uses Hidden Mist Jutsu, rendering Reibun blind.

"Fine, I'll just leave with Suigetsu." As he said this, he walked towards to woods and disappeared.

"Don't worry Captain Tenshi, I'll get you out o-" the Hunter-Nin began to say, but Jugo jump towards him.

"How dare you kill Sasuke. I cannot forgive you for that! Die!!" He lunged at the Hunter-Nin.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill Captain Tenshi. Water Release: Grand Water Torrent!" Before Jugo could stop, he was hit with that Jutsu and was covered in a torrent of water. Within seconds, Jugo's body was ripped apart and dismembered. He was dead before his head it the ground. The Hunter-Nin grabbed Tenshi and began to walk in the direction of Kirigakure...


	12. Chapter 12

_With Reibun..._

"Suigetsu! Hurry! We need to get to Madara before he gets upset." Reibun said with a hint of fear in his eye.

"Whatever, Reibun! I don't take orders from anyone! Not you, Sasuke, and especially not Madara!" Suigetsu replied.

"Whatever, Suigetsu. When Madara finds out, there will be hell to pay."

They went silent...

_With Naruto..._

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the toughest person I've ever fought. It'll be an honor to kill you." Genkimaro snickered.

"No, I will not die and neither will you!" Naruto replied. His power was incredible! In all of the battles Genkimaro had fought, he had never seen people with this much chakra. He would have to use his most grand technique, the Iron Bone...

Naruto dashed at him, at a speed so incredible it was almost invisible to the normal eye. Naruto extended his arm, though it grew longer and wider as it stretched. He slammed his palm down on Genkimaro's back...

... and the pain was excruciating.

When he lifted his hand, it was bleeding! He never bled when he was in a transformation. He looked at Genkimaro, his back full of long sharp bones.

"Are you wondering why your hand hurts? It's because of my Iron Bone Technique. It makes my bones harder than they can be with my Kekkei Genkai. You can't beat me. You can't even hurt me!"

Naruto quickly analyzed the situation. His options: Option 1 - Die at the hands of Genkimaro; Option 2 - Sacrifice himself along with Genkimaro; or Option 3 - Transform into his full Nine-Tailed Fox Form. He chose...

... Option 3.

The ground began to tremble. The chakra erupted from Naruto. His tails grew. He grew, to the size of the mountain. Before too long, he was _the_ Nine-Tailed Fox!

Genkimaro, stunned by how powerful Naruto truly was, was taken aback. He would have to try though. He raced toward the towering beast. Naruto tried to slam his paw on Genkiamro, but his size made him slower. Genkimaro raced up his leg. The leg, it was so... full of chakra. He could feel the chakra radiating from underneath the skin. But, he had to focus. He jumped up to Naruto's face, creating a drill of bone on his arm. He aimed and yelled, "Clematis Dance: Flower!"...

... But Naruto was too fast.

He transformed back to himself. Before Genkimaro could react, Naruto Reverse Summoned Genkimaro and himself to Mount Myobokuzan. When Genkimaro opened his eyes, he saw a paradise of plants and amphibians. Genkimaro was shocked. How had he got there?

"Where am I?! Where have you taken me?!" Genkimaro yelled, infuriated that he had been outsmarted.

"You are at Mount Myobokuzan, the valley of the toads. Welcome." Naruto replied.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because you have so much potential. You should train here and become a Sage. You would be even stronger. Besides, do you really want to take orders from Kabuto?"

"No, and, because you spared me when you could have killed me, I will become a Sage as a token of my appreciation."

"Excellent! Well, I'm sorry but I cannot stay. I must help my friend."

"I understand," he lied. He had never had a real friend. Now, he did. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thank you. Fukasaku, please take care of him." With that, Naruto disappeared.

_With Kuza..._

The field they started at was in ruins. There was all but life in the area. Kuza, barely being able to breathe, spoke up.

"Kabuto, how 'bout we end this battle. Once and for all?" Kuza asked.

"Fine with me." Kabuto replied.

The both made hand signs. The must have weaved those for a few moments, because Kabuto had weaved 40 hands signs! The prepared to release their jutsu. Finally, the both yelled...

"Ying Yang Release: Seal!" said Kuza.

"Snake Technique: Snake Bath!!" Kabuto yelled back.

Kabuto's attack met Kuza's. Kabuto's jutsu was sealed. Kuza disappeared.

_Where is he?!_ Kabuto thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kuza appeared in front of Kabuto.

"Ying Yang Seal: Release!" Kuza yelled. The snakes from Kabuto's jutsu attacked Kabuto. In seconds, there was nothing left but a empty skull.

After awhile, Naruto appeared beside Kuza.

"Where's Kabuto?" he asked.

"Dead." Kuza replied, pointing at the empty skull next to him.

"Hmm. I see. Do you want to go to Mount Myobokuzan now?"

"Yes, let's go."

With that, they disappeared.


	13. Epilogue

_At the Akatsuki Hideout..._

"Lord Madara. I have killed Sasuke, like you asked. The only member of Taka left is Suigetsu."

"Good job, Reibun. Since you have accomplished this remarkable feat, I pronounce you the new leader of Akatsuki."

"Thank you, Lord Madara! I promise I won't let you down!" Reibun exclaimed.

"Lord Madara, how many Akatsuki members are there now?" Zetsu asked, finally speaking up.

"There are five, if you count yourself as two people. But, we have more people waiting to become part of Akatsuki." said Madara, his Sharingan looking more red than ever.

_At Mount Myobokuzan..._

"Lord Fukasaku, where is Naruto?" Kuza asked.

"I'm not sure, but he had a feeling you'd ask that. So, he wrote you a note." Fukasaku handed Kuza the note. Kuza opened the folding...

_Dear Kuza,_

_I'm sorry that I cannot see your training through to the end._

_I've gone back to my village._

_They have sent me a message of distress._

_Akatsuki is rising again and I am needed._

_I promise to check up on you whenever I can._

_With hope,_

_"The Father Sage" Naruto Uzumaki_

"Well, what does it say?" Fukasaku asked.

"It says Naruto won't be coming back for awhile." Kuza said as a tear welled up in his eye. He rubbed his eye and smiled.

_In the newly formed Yamagakure..._

"Jinkoku, where are you?!" a woman yelled.

"I'm right here, momma!" Jinkoku yelled back, running up to his mother.

"Jinkoku Mazuka, when will you learn to not go into that forest?!"

"Sorry, momma. I heard a noise and went to see. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright. Now come in, it's time for dinner."

As Jinkoku walked into the house, he saw a wolf with fur that looked like it was a dancing wave. It vanished as Jinkoku turned to the house, leaving the door open behind him...


End file.
